Something Foreign
by oneofsixbillion
Summary: Some love never dies, even when someone else comes in between. It's Brucas, baby.


Title: Something Foreign

Rating: G

Characters: Brooke Davis & Lucas Scott

Summary: **ONE SHOT. That means no updates.** Some love never dies, even when it's been forbidden.

* * *

A quick, genuine scream of terror burst from Brooke Davis' mouth, slightly muffled in her half-failed attempt to restrict the sound from escaping her mouth by pressing her hands over her lips. Lucas Scott looked over at her as a small laugh fell from his lungs, based merely on her reaction to the scene in the movie they where watching on the big screen before them. He rolled his eyes. Brooke, whom was looking back at him with an embarrassed smile, reached over at shoved him on the upper arm. Lucas just laughed a little bit harder, his shoulders shaking gently as his laughter died away.

The noise from the gory horror movie blasted throughout the nearly empty movie theatre, and Brooke did not like the disturbing noises that where running into her eardrums. In her best attempt to block out the climax scene of the movie, the part where the murderer was scalping and bashing a young man in front of his conscious lover, who was being forced to watch her fiancé's death, Brooke covered her eyes with her hand, and at the same moment, pulled her knees up to her chest. Beside her, Lucas chuckled again, having obviously glanced over to see how she was coping with the fictional death scene. Honestly, she wasn't doing too well.

Brooke felt a repetitious, light tapping rain down around her. At least thirty or forty small, light objects had just hit her. Then something more solid smacked her in the forehead. As Brooke peered down at her lap through her fingers, she saw popcorn scattered all around her and on her lap. Someone had obviously thrown his or her popcorn.

"Oh, sweet. Are you gonna eat that?" Lucas asked with a sarcastically interested tone that reminded Brooke too fondly of Tim Smith's dumb voice.

Brooke looked over at Brooke, smirking as she tore her hands away from her eyes and tossed a few pieces of the foreign popcorn at Lucas' face, "No, go ahead, enjoy."

Luke smiled, then actually reached over and innocently took a piece of popcorn off of Brooke's upper thigh and popped it into his mouth, then turned back to the movie.

Brooke couldn't deny the tingling feeling she had just witnessed at Lucas' touch. Being just friends with him was harder than she had ever thought possible. She always wanted to be kissing him when she was around him. His voice made her interest and mood perk up. Not to mention the fact that she was in love with him. But Anna Taggaro made showing her affection towards the guy that she knew she was supposed to be with kind of difficult.

Brooke covered her eyes with his hands once more, snuggling up to her knees as the gore continued on the screen in front of her. Once the extreme sounds and dramatic music had died down, Brooke peered out from between her fingers at the large screen, daring to watch the movie a bit more.

But, too quickly, another creepy scene began to unfold, and Brooke decided without hesitation that closing her eyes again and trying to block out the noises by thinking of happier things was the way to go.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her elbow. The touch was gentle, and the grip was loose. Brooke peered over a Lucas through her fingers, looking back into his blue eyes and internally questioning the expression that she saw staring back at her deep within them.

Brooke didn't have time to produce a whispering question concerning Lucas' expression before he had moved again. His hands ran up Brooke's arms and wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away from the gorgeous eyes that he longed to look into. Pulling her towards him, using her hands as leverage, Lucas slowly pressed his lips against her own. At the very same moment, his hands released her and one wound its way to the back of her head. His fingers mingled in with her soft, straight hair as he held her against his lips.

Brooke's heart fluttered, and she felt as if she may faint; which was the way she always felt under Lucas Scott's touch. He was the only guy that could make her feel that way. Taking a small breath in through her nose, Brooke returned the kiss, tilting her head and letting his warm tongue slip into her mouth. Just a second or two passed before Lucas slowly pulled out of the tender kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks and his eyes locked with her own.

Brooke's hazel eyes showed him confusion, but happiness at what he had just done. Lucas glanced down for a second, and then he found the right words, "I can't only be friends with you, Brooke."

Brooke sighed, her mouth falling open slightly as she took in the reality of what Lucas had just told her. He had confirmed the longing and irresistible feelings she had been feeling for the last few months, and told her that he wanted to be with her again. The happiness in her head was quickly filled with confusion once more, and she didn't even notice the screaming teenagers on the movie screen as she whispered back to Lucas,

"But what about Anna?"

"I broke up with Anna last night. I can't not be with you, Brooke. Anna was a nice girl, but you're the one that I need in my life, not her. You."

Brooke let out a small gasp of happiness and pure shock. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Lucas' once more. The kiss was tender and quick, Brooke was holding onto the nape of his neck gently and letting her free hand run up and brush his jaw line. As she pulled away, she kept her head just a few inches away from his own, their foreheads nearly touching at their near proximity.

"I need you, too, Lucas Scott."

* * *

Story © / _1-31-08_

**I'd LOVE to know what you thought. :D**

Leave me whatever you'd like.

But remember, this is a one shot! NO UPDATE REQUESTS PLEASE. :D


End file.
